10 Songs
by Leo Marie Octavian
Summary: "And life met death in love's embrace." - 10 songs. 10 fics. All Beetlejuice and Lydia.


_10 Songs - Beetlejuice and Lydia_

"10 Songs" Guidelines:

Put your iPod on shuffle.

The first 10 songs there are, you write a fic of your choice based on the song.

You have the duration of the song to write it.

No preplanning, or switching songs.

* * *

War Pigs - Black Sabbath

All Betelgeuse could see was the chaos of the battlefield. Blood splattered everywhere as he desperately made his way towards a lowly hut that he came to know as his home in the recent years. Ever since the leaders of the villages began fighting over their rights and land, Betelgeuse had been living among the other soldiers. He didn't find it fair that he had to live with the men, and not with his wife, especially when no war raged on. But oh, how he was wrong.

The battle became more and more intense as he ran for the barracks in search of his precious wife. Bodies burned all around him, most of soldiers. Here and there, he recognized the political men that once ruled his village. It sent fear running down his spine. Surely he'd join them in merciless death soon.

Behind him, he could have sworn he heard Satan himself laughing.

Rhythm of the Night - Moulin Rouge

Lydia giggled with delight as she spun around on the dance floor, her worries slipping from her mind. All she cared about she was with the man she loved. She knew she wouldn't regret it later.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lydia saw the morning sun begin to rise. This only made her even more excited as her man pulled her close to him. He smiled breathlessly and leaned his forehead against hers. She melted under his touch and let him hold her.

After a few moments, she pulled back and looked into his gold eyes.

"I love you," she murmured, smiling in the morning light.

Time Warp - Rocky Horror Picture Show

Lydia couldn't believe it. Somehow, Beetlejuice had managed to drag her into the Rocky Horror universe, or at least brought some of it into her own. The fact that she was doing the Time Warp while floating over her house still surprised her, but she lost herself in the music, laughing as she sung with the chorus.

"And a step to the right!" she called out, side-stepping in mid-air.

"Put your hands on your hips," A low voice muttered in her ear.

Lydia didn't have to look to know that it was Beetlejuice. If possible, she laughing even more as they continued to dance the silly dance together, calling out the steps to the dark sky. Lydia knew this was a perfect night.

Try it Again - The Hives

Beetlejuice strutted down the street, a bounce in his step. It was the day he had gotten his powers back, fully. The first thing he was going to do was fix all the stupid, shitty problems he had to deal with for the past three centuries. He laughed to himself and began planning all the dangerous and exciting things he'd do. But first... He'd need to pay a visit to a certain black-haired babe. After all, if at first you don't succeed, try it again. That is the definition of madness, you know.

Nature Boy - Moulin Rouge

It brought tears to her eyes, just thinking of the empty space beside her. For three years, he had laid down beside her and watched her sleep. She knew he'd be back, but it hurt her when she thought of him. He was a strange, enchanted person. Wise, you could say.

Then, one magic day, he came back. They spoke of many things, but one thing stood out from the chatter of fools and kings.

"_The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return_."

Then, he kissed her. He kissed her fully, and passionately. Her mind went blank, but it stayed in place to say one thing.

"_I love you_."

El Tango de Roxanne - Moulin Rouge

Beetlejuice was furious. He had left her, swearing never to return. But now, he sees her with another man. An abusive, lying bastard. But does she see that? Does she care what's wrong, or right? He tells her to wear that one damned red dress when they go out, making her look like a whore. It angered Beetlejuice. It was more than he could stand.

But why, why does his heart cry for her? He left her for a reason. Yet he couldn't fight these feelings.

_"You're free to leave me, just don't decieve me," he muttered, not looking back._

_"No, please, let's talk," she whimpered, pleading him to stay. But it was too late._

_"Just believe me when I say I love you," he said, disappearing._

Beetlejuice could see them now. He was making his move. The bastard was reaching for her dress! Beetlejuice couldn't take it. Lydia was _his_, not some petty prostitute. He ran to her, praying it was too late to rescue her...

Elephant Love Medley - Moulin Rouge

"Lydia, we could have a life together," he proclaimed, looking at her directly.

"But we couldn't. You're dead, and I'm living." she replied, crossing her arms.

"One night, then. Don't just leave me like this." he murmured, dropping to his knees.

"You'd think you'd be sick of romance after six centuries." she said faintly, looking distantly out the window.

"Not for you," he whispered, standing up slowly. "We could be heroes, just for one day."

"You'll be mean."

"No, I won't! We should be lovers," he declared, grasping her shoulders.

"We can't."

"We should, and that's a fact."

"Though nothing will keep us together, we could be heroes." she echoed.

"Heroes, Babes," he murmured, "I'll always love you."

She didn't reply, but instead turned around, and life met death in love's embrace.

Looking at You - James Marsters

Every day, Beetlejuice took his best friend, Lydia Deetz running through graveyards and haunted buildings. She loved it, and he loved her. He wanted her to love him back, and he tried to show her he loved her, but she never noticed.

But every night, when he watched her breathe when she slept, she murmured his name in the dark. It thrilled him, that maybe one day she would love him. Maybe not today, but in the future.

Louise - James Marsters

Lydia loved how thrilling her experiences with Beetlejuice were. He was the only person she knew who could out run, out drive, and out fly the police. Well, the Neitherworld police, that is. Sometimes he drove down one way streets backwards while on a high speed chase. It made Lydia smile every time, even if she was scared sometimes from the randomly disappearing policemen. But every time, Beetlejuice's reminded presence reassured her otherwise.

* * *

_AN: That was exciting to write... I spent my time on the bus, and before bed writing these. It was hard, especially with all the soundtrack songs, like the 60 million Moulin Rouge songs, and the Time Warp. I just hope I pulled it off. I feel like I did for most, but I wouldn't know. Song fics aren't my area of expertise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beej, Miss Lydia, or any of these songs. No matter how much I want to._


End file.
